A Midnight Visit from the Heir to the Demon
by charmedforever9494
Summary: Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP waking up for a midnight snack and Person B scares Person A on accident. A pre Smoaking Assassin one-shot!


**Prompt: **Imagine Person A of your OTP waking up for a midnight snack and Person B scares Person A on accident.

**Fandom: **Arrow

**Pairing:** Felicity Smoak/Nyssa al Ghul

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's Note: **A smoaking assassin one-shot. Past Nysara, pre smoaking assassin.

"Good evening, Ms. Felicity Smoak. MIT Class of '09. How are -"

"Holy mother of - what are you doing in my kitchen?! Sitting in the dark. How did you even get in here?" Felicity shrieked as she switched on her kitchen light. "Wait. Don't answer that. League training, sneakiness, and being the Heir to the Demon...I'm sure breaking into my apartment in the middle of the night was easy as pie for you"

The blonde was now wide-awake and staring at the international assassin who sat at her kitchen table. She had been working on a lead for Team Arrow when she had begun falling asleep. The accented voice she heard was not what she expected when she walked into her kitchen for a midnight pick-me up. Honestly...all she wanted was some Turkey Hill coffee ice cream. Not a close call heart attack.

"I apologize for frightening you Ms. Smoak. That was not my intention"

"Not your intention. Of course that wasn't your intention. I'm sure that if you wanted to scare me you would've found a much more terrifying way. Not that you're terrifying or anything. I mean...you kind of are. But you're also quite beautiful. Beautiful and terrifying" the hacker sputtered out as her face began to redden at the smirk on the the assassin's face. "I didn't mean it like that! I mean I kind of did. I guess I just didn't mean to be so forward. Would you like some ice cream? Do you guys eat ice cream? Or is that like too unhealthy? Would you like some tea?"

"Tea sounds lovely, thank you" Nyssa smiled fondly at the other woman who made sure to avoid any eye contact as she fumbled with the kettle on the stove. "To answer your question from before…I just stopped by to make sure you were okay. Sara called me into town to help with your lead. We caught up at dinner and she mentioned that you ran into some trouble? This Rainer guy? He is causing you some trouble?"

"It's not that big of a deal. A few idle threats. A shady car outside my building. Which you know, now that I think about it…you think you could check that out?" Felicity asked as she handed a cup of tea to the brunette.

"Thank you, Ms. Smoak. This tea is delicious" Nyssa smiled and took another sip of her drink. "There's no need to worry about the men outside. I noticed them on my way in and took care of them. On that note…you should really get a better security system. I am certain that a small child could have worked their way inside."

"Hey! My building has decent security. And I set up my own system for my apartment! This is top notch security!"

"I barely had to lift a finger to get through your window"

"Well not everybody is Nyssa al Ghul. Daughter of Ra's al Ghul. Heir to the Demon!"

"I see your point. I'm terribly sorry if I caused any trouble by coming over unannounced" Nyssa murmured regretfully. "I only wanted to ensure your safety Ms. Smoak. I shall take my leave now"

"Wait, no. You don't have to leave. I mean...unless you have somewhere else to be. At one in the morning. Which I'd totally understand if you did" the blonde rambled. "And please. Call me Felicity"

"Felicity" the Heir to the Demon smiled at the blushing blonde. "I have nowhere else to be. You are not busy?"

"Nope, not at all! I mean I still have a bunch of programs to run to follow the lead. But I was on a break anyway! Do you maybe…want to watch a movie with me and indulge in some coffee ice cream?"

"That sounds like fun. I would love to enjoy a movie and sweet desserts with you" Nyssa spoke in a gentle tone and followed Felicity into the living room.

The two women found themselves on the couch wrapped up in a blanket with a carton of ice cream in between them. Halfway through the movie Felicity began to drift off and her head slowly dropped onto the brunette's shoulder. Nyssa grinned fondly and wrapped her arm around the exhausted blonde.

_Paying the hacker a midnight visit was the best decision she ever made. _


End file.
